disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayton
Clayton is the main antagonist from Disney's 1999 hit Tarzan. He looks like many classic Disney villain, hungry for money and power, and intensely voiced by English Actor Brian Blessed. But what makes him stand out from the crowd is his harshness. Like Cruella De Vil before him, Clayton's cruel treatment of animals (in this case, the apes), and Tarzan himself, makes him a chillingly cold villain so different from the run-of-the-mill animated bad guy. His character is also a home-hitting statement on poachers and why we need to make sure animals and the world are safe. Personality Clayton puts on the facade of a calm gentleman, but in truth he lacks self-control and is violent, ruthless and selfish. His lack of self-control is what leads to his downfall. He also believes that all animals are nothing more than savage beasts which lack the capacity for any emotion whatsoever. He is a very intelligent tracker and skilled hunter, and at the beginning of the movie does seem concerned about the well-being of the Porters (Archimedes and his daughter Jane). ''Tarzan'' In the film, Clayton, a veteran hunter and guide, serves as guide for Jane and her father Professor Porter on an expedition to Africa in search for gorillas, but his secret agenda is to use the trip as a means to hunt gorillas to sell on the black market. The character is arrogant and totally convinced in his own abilities and his invulnerability; Blessed said on him, "Clayton's life is all about romance, a life long romance with himself. Clayton's an absolute, total egomaniac." With the introduction of Tarzan to the expedition, Clayton makes several attempts, all unsuccessful, to get the location of the gorillas from Tarzan, who is far more fascinated by what Jane has to teach him about humans. With both his and his employers' goals thwarted, Clayton prepares to leave Africa with Jane and the professor. Manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, he tells the ape man they will stay if he takes them to the gorillas. This is of course, not true - Jane would have had to return to England at some point anyway. Tarzan, however, is convinced, and has Kerchak, the head gorilla, distracted so that he can lead Jane to the gorillas. Kerchak returns unexpectedly though, and is angered by the trespassers and attacks Clayton, considering him the greatest threat. Luckily for Clayton, Tarzan manages to pin down the frenzied ape. Disowned from the family by Kerchak, he agrees to return to England with Jane and the professor, only to be surprised and imprisoned with them when they board the ship by Clayton and some pirates working for him. Now that the villain no longer needs them he wants them all out of the way so that he and his cronies can capture the gorillas and sell them to a zoo for three hundred pounds each - a substantial amount of money in the days when ''Tarzan ''was set. The heroes manage to escape and free the gorillas. Clayton confronts Tarzan and takes the battle to the treetops. Tarzan smashes his shotgun. Becoming tangled in a mass of vines, Clayton, in an animalistic fury, hacks his way at them with his machete, not noticing that there is one tangled like a noose around his own neck. Tarzan tries to warn him but Clayton doesn't listen and in his rage, accidentally cuts the vine he's holding onto. Clayton falls and is killed when the vine around him snaps his neck. Alternate Ending There was an alternate ending to the original movie where Clayton and Tarzan fight on a boat where Clayton has some gorillas in cages and is trying to make an escape along with his henchmen. In this version, Clayton battles Tarzan with a machine gun and a dagger while making references to Tarzan being a savage and not a real man, which is reminiscent of the statement made in the actual ending. In this version, he dies when some barrels of oil catch fire and blow up the boat both Tarzan and Clayton are trapped on the boat but Clayton meets his end when support ropes tie up his legs and bring him down with the boat causing him to drown This ending was dropped because it was felt that it was more appropriate to have the final fight in the jungle and allow the jungle to play a part in Clayton’s downfall (the vine around his neck). They also wanted Clayton to appear more animalistic and rely more on brute force in his battle with Tarzan. Hence he has a lot less dialog in the final version, except for his xenophobic remark, and is a lot more violent in his attacks. This alternate ending can be found on the Special Edition 2-Disc DVD. Other appearnaces The Legend of Tarzan It is reaveled in the series that Clayton has a younger sister who plots revenge on Tarzan (who she thinks killed Clayton on purpose). Lady Watham has her butler kidnap Jane, The Professer, Terk, and Tantor hidding them in places all over the jungle with dangerous traps set to kill them. Before Tarzan to go to save them, Lady Watham shoots him with a dart causing Tarzan to be poisoned, giving Tarzan a choice to suffer the way she did have someone he loves die or suffer the way Clayton did and die. Kingdom Hearts Clayton found Donald and Goofy in a bamboo thicket after they landed in the Deep Jungle. Suspicion over Clayton's activity arose when Clayton said that Donald and Goofy were "not much use for hunting gorillas", when he and Jane Porter actually came there for research. He questioned Tarzan about the gorillas' nesting grounds, secretly desiring to hunt them down. Eventually Tarzan agreed to take him to the nesting grounds, but on their way there, Clayton attempted to shoot Terk, a young gorilla and Tarzan's friend. He was stopped by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, and was forbidden by the furious Jane from approaching the gorillas. His anger and determination to hunt the gorillas lured the Heartless to him, and the darkness in his heart took him over. He kidnapped Jane and Terk and imprisoned them in the jungle. Then, he hunted out the location of the gorillas with the help of the Heartless. Just as he was about to kill them, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan arrived, finding that Clayton had nearly lost his heart. Sora and company did battle with him and his Heartless. Although he proved to be proficient at using a shotgun at long range and even close range, swinging it like a club, Clayton and his Heartless were easily defeated. Clayton, outnumbered, summoned a Heartless called the Stealth Sneak, mounting it and starting a boss battle. When Clayton was thrown from his steed, Sora defeated him. Afterward, the Stealth Sneak fell and ultimately crushed Clayton to death; the whereabouts of his body after the battle unknown, although it may have disappeared with the Heartless. Gallery n191.gif|Clayton Trivia *When the lightning flashes, viewers can see briefly Clayton's shadow in the flash, dangling from the vine-turned-noose. This makes Clayton's death scene one of the most graphic in Disney's animated history - characters are rarely shown to be dead because of injuries; they usually fall and are never seen again (Gaston), or lie dead but without a scratch on them (Mufasa and Megara). *Clayton wasn't among the antagonists in "Mickey's House of Villains" es:Clayton Category: Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Tarzan Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Slender characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Brunettes Category:Mustachioed characters Category:disney characters Category:traitors Category:foiled Characters Category:team leaders Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon